cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Norman Reedus
Norman Reedus (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''Reach the Rock ''(1998) [Danny]: Drowned when he drunkenly tries to swim across the river towards the rock. (Thanks to Scooties) *''Bad Seed (Preston Tylk) (2000)' [''Jonathan Casey]: Commits suicide by burning himself when he setting fire after dousing himself with gasoline.'' (Thanks to Amanda and Scooties)'' *Blade II (2002)' [Scud]: Killed in an explosion when Wesley Snipes detonates a remote bomb that Norman had been holding. (Thanks to Amanda, Scooties, Kasha, and Evan) *''Deuces Wild ''(2002)'' [''Marco]: Head smashed in a pole by'' Stephen Dorff. *Octane (Pulse) (2003)' [''Recovery man, Christine's brother]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death, along with Jonathan Rhys Meyers and the remaining cultists, when one his bombs go off whilst he’s struggling with Meyers (who has bitten off his tongue) (I haven’t seen all of this but it’s confirmed he dies). *'''''Hero Wanted (2008) [Swain]: Shot to death by police officers at a hideout shoot-out. *''Pandorum ''(2009) [Shepard]: Slashed mauled and stabbed to death by one of the cannibal mutant passenger descendents as Ben Foster looks on in shock. *''The Conspirator ''(2010) [Lewis Payne a.k.a. Lewis Powell]: Executed by hanging, along with Robin Wright, John Michael Weatherly and Marcus Hester. (Note: Norman is twice the age the real Payne/Powell was that the time of his attempt and death). *''Pawn Shop Chronicles (2013) ''[Stanley]: Killed in an explosion. *''Air'' (2015) [Vincent Bauer]: Dies of an overdose on morphine after being injected in the neck with a syringe by Djimon Hounsou when Norman is trying to kill Sandrine Holt. *''Sky (2015) '[Diego Sheen]:'' ''Quietly dies from cancer (caused by radiation poisoning), in Diane Kruger's arms, while feeling their unborn baby kick. *Triple 9 (2016) [Russel Welch]: Shot in the head by Chiwetel Ejiofor as a mercy killing, after Norman is attacked and fatally wounded by Kate Winslet's men. TV Deaths *[[Masters Of Horror (2005 series)|Masters Of Horror: Cigarette Burns]]'' (2005)' [Kirby Sweetman]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth, after watching the cursed film and seeing Zara Taylor's ghost emerge from the screen. (Thanks to Scooties and Lauren) *''Hawaii Five-O: Pilot (2010) '[Anton Hesse]: Shot in the stomach and chest by Alex O'Loughlin when Norman attempts to shoot him. *The Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be' '(2016)' [''Daryl Dixon]: Beaten to death by Jeffrey Dean Morgan with a baseball bat in Andrew Lincoln's imagination; he survives the episode in reality. Gallery Scud's death.png|Norman Reedus' death in Blade II Reedus, Norman Reedus, Norman Category:1969 Births Category:Christian Category:Roman Catholic Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Voice Actors Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:War Stars Category:Actors who died in John Hillcoat Movies Category:History Stars Category:Parents Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:Charmed cast members Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:American actors and actresses Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Spanish actors and actresses Category:Biography Stars Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Psychological Stars Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Blade Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Gangster Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Brought back from the dead Category:The Game Awards Nominees